


One Day Chapter 12 : The Wedding 2 (Iwaizumi and Oikawa)

by selaoctop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, fluff Oiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selaoctop/pseuds/selaoctop
Summary: Oikawa having a love quarrel with Iwaizumi at Mattsun's wedding!Will Makki be able to bear it all through the wedding? Or will he find someone to vent his conflicted emotions?(One Day is my AU I used to post on my instagram: @selaoctop)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	One Day Chapter 12 : The Wedding 2 (Iwaizumi and Oikawa)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS I'M SORRY FOR BEING DEAD FOR MONTHS!
> 
> Actually I finished this story before New Year.  
> But..... Y'all know how cheesy my story is, right? And after i read through them....... Without drawing......... THEY'RE EVEN MORE CHEESIER! lmao!
> 
> Sooooo I decided to draw them, cuz Im not really proud of this one.  
> But I was having vacation in Japan and lately I've been asked a lot when will I post next chapter.
> 
> So here you go.  
> ENJOY YOUR DOUBLE CHEESE  
> One Day Chapter 12
> 
> (One Day is my AU I used to post on my instagram: @selaoctop  
> Please do visit and take a peek to my AU)

“... And I pronounce you’re husband and wife. You may kiss the Bride” The Minister stated to the groom and bride, followed by the claps from the guests. They’re witnessing Mattsun and Kagome pressing their lips against each other’s as a newly married couple. 

Iwaizumi was watching them with his eyes dazzling with want. “Hey” he muttered to Oikawa who stand beside him while keeping his eyes to the pair who still kissing on the aisle. Oikawa glance at him and hummed. “I wanna do that with you” 

Oikawa gasped quietly, parting his mouth as widening his eyes. “You do?” His voice almost came out as a whisper.

“Mmn.. Let’s do that one day” he stated with a gentle voice. Oikawa has never seen Iwaizumi’s face as soft as when he said those words. He stunned speechless as blush creeping on his cheeks.

“It sounds like you’re proposing to me, Iwachan”

“It’s because it is, you idiot” 

“Hmm... Nope” Oikawa responded, flickering his gaze back to Mattsun and Kagome. Iwaizumi turned his head to him with arched brows. “Let’s do that one day” Oikawa added, mimicking Iwaizumi’s voice with mockery tone. “What kind of proposal is that? A proposal requires romantic vibes, flowers and ring, iwachan. RING” He turned his head back to Iwaizumi while shoving his ring finger on his face.

“That is so cheesy” Iwaizumi slapped away Oikawa’s hand as he looked away from him.

“But that is what a proposal should be done, iwachan!”

“Why’d you have to complicate things? I wanna do it, you wanna do it.. why’d we need to...”

“Oh, you think I wanna do it with you?” Oikawa cuts Iwaizumi’s words. “What makes you so sure about that, Iwachan?” He grinned playfully.

Iwaizumi flinched at his statement, averting his gaze to the floor. “So you don’t wanna marry me?”

“I will never say yes to that” He replied teasingly with smug face, and it did make Iwaizumi facing him immediately. He open his mouth about to say something before Oikawa added “Unless you put some efforts on it” he said sticking out his tongue. Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, turning away his face away from Oikawa and silenced for a moment. “Iwachan?” He called, wondering if he went too far teasing him this time.

“Say, oikawa, if i do all of those cheesy stuff you asked. Will you say yes?” He looked at him in the eyes. His gaze was soft and filled with hope but also a glints of anticipation.

“Oh, iwachan” his lips turned upright. “You know that, of course I will say yes” 

Iwaizumi breathe out a sigh of a relief. “Hey, for a second there, I thought I was wrong... I thought Maybe I was getting ahead of myself. And I thought maybe you didn’t want to keep me for a very long time like I do”

“Were you that scared?”

“Don’t make that kind of jokes ever again” he punched Oikawa lightly on his arm. 

Oikawa flopped his head on Iwaizumi’s broad shoulder. “I’m sorry, Iwachan” He mumbled, tangling his hands wit his. “I think I’m getting used with you spoiling me”

“I’m not spoiling you” he stated flatly, but he grasped Oikawa’s hand locking their fingers together.

Oikawa brought his hand to his lips and gave a pecks. “You may not notice it, Iwachan. But you completely changed” he mumbled into the back of his hand. “You used to shouting and nagging at me. You still like that though, sometimes. But not as much as you showing up your gentle side”

What Oikawa said had left a tint blush on Iwaizumi’s cheeks. He glanced at him in the corner of his eyes and cleared his throat to avoid crack voice “So? What’s that have to do with anything?”

“As expected, baka Iwachan. Can’t even figure it out” Oikawa sighed as he shaking his head. “You’re spoiling me all the time is making me greedy of you. I want you to love me with your all, that you would do anything for me. Like anything!” He rambles with dramatic tone.

“Yeah, anything...” Iwaizumi scoffs. “To think about it I do become like a housekeeper to you. I cook and clean your shits all the time” 

“Iwachan!!! You’re being way too simple! What I meant with ‘anything’ isn’t something like doing any of housework!” He pouts as crossing his hands in his chest.

Iwaizumi scratching his head in irritation “Then wtf do you mean? Say it right away, don’t dilly dally”

“I meant like you would go back and forth to the moon and steal a spaceship for me!”

“HAAAHHH!??? Are you moron!? How am I supposed to do that? And even if I did, where d’ya gonna keep the ship huuhhh!? In our apartment? Inside your brain!???”

“I was talking metaphorical, boke iwachan! METAPHORICAL!!!!”

“YOU SAID YOU WANTED ME TO DO ANYTHING FOR YOU AND NOW YOU TOLD ME ITS METAPHORICAL. HOW WOULD YOU EXPECT ME TO RESPOND TO THAT!?”

Hanamaki standing still beside the quarrel couple. He tried to shushed them before but it seems like it doesn’t work. So he ignored them, his face shows no emotion as he watched Mattsun and Kagome walked down the aisle. “This is combo torture, I really need to find that bartender” he said to himself as he sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it!???  
> Lmao!
> 
> if you pleased, leave a kudo for me.
> 
> Next chapter title would be:  
> The Wedding 3 : Mattsun and Makki
> 
> Also, I decided to draw the next chapter like I usually do on my instagram.  
> BECAUSE I'M EXCITED TO DRAW THE HOT BARTENDER.  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
